Because Men Don't Faint
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: short, outsome of me being bored, and something that doesn't exactly fit with the title. oh, and we need more Lee/Hermione ;


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Oh and this came up with me being a tad bored and wanted to see the outcome. Hope ya'll enjoyed and a Merry Christmas to you all ^_^

* * *

I was in the Gryffindor Common Room studying and doing my homework, when do I never, when I felt the side of the couch next to me dip slightly. Turning to my right I saw a tired looking Lee Jordan, the best friend of Fred and George Weasley.

"Busy day?" I asked, Lee Jordan turned to me a wry smile on his face.

"You have no idea."

"Try me." I placed my quill, book, and parchment onto the table and turned my attention onto him.

Lee had an eyebrow raised at me.

"What?"

"I believe this to be a shock of sorts." he said.

"And why is that?" I asked, I already knew the answer though.

"THE Hermione Granger just quit her studying and doing her homework just to hear how my day went. Did you eat something funny at dinner?"

"Oh shut it." I said, playfully hitting his arm. "So tell me, how busy was your day?"

"One word, Umbridge." Lee closed his eyes, relaxed against the couch, and sighed.

"Oh."

He turned to look at me.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"I know what you mean." I told him. "She's been trying to find any excuse to get anybody, besides the Slytherins, in trouble. Her detention methods are wicked and unjust."

"So you've had detention with her then?" Lee questioned, shock in his eyes.

"Not just one, I have one for every other day until Christmas is over." I sighed and my right hand began to sting, yet I ignored it. "Apparently, I am her favorite target, besides Harry that is."

"And how do you conclude this?"

"Because, as Malfoy would put it, I'm a filthy mudblood." I could feel the hotness of the tears burning slightly, but I held them back.

"She said this?" Lee questioned in an angry tone.

"No, her words actually seemed much more harsher than the term mudblood." I said, I pulled my legs to my chest and looked at the flames in the fire place dancing.

"What were they?"

"She told me that I was a useless muggle who stole a witch's magic and that I had no right to be here and that I should be bowing down to the 'true' magic holders."

"Oh, and what'd you do?"

I turned to face him, my eyebrow quirked.

"And what makes you think I did anything?"

"You're my friend, making you Fred and George's friend."

I rolled my eyes and then returned to looking into the fire once more. Without realizing it, I had begun to cry. I felt Lee pull me to him and his hands were either rubbing soothing circles on my arm or wiping my hot tears.

"Hey Lee?"

"Hm?"

"How did I become friends with you?" I questioned, looking up into his eyes. Big mistake on my part.

I didn't realize how close his face was until our lips connected. We froze staring into each others eyes. Shock and something else was shown in his eyes. Soon he closed his eyes and began kissing me, I followed suite. I don't know what happened next, but I do know that when I woke up the next morning in my bed I felt as if no one, not even Umbridge, could put me down.

When I finished dressing into some casual clothing I headed downstairs to find many of the older Gryffindors leaving to go to Hogsmead. When they left, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Wanna join me on my trip to Hogsmead?" I heard his enchanting, to me anyways, voice said.

"Depends, what is on the agenda if I do accept?"

"Hm, we could go shopping for a bit, get something to eat and drink, then maybe we could head back here and sit under the tree and watch the giant squid basking in the sun?"

I turned in his arms and faced him, his smile making me catch my breath.

"Sounds like a date."

"Of course." Lee snorted teasingly. "That's what a couple does don't they? By the way…" He gave me the best snog we've shared and then reluctantly pulled back. "…we should really tell my friends, your friends, our friends that spying is not a very nice thing to do."

"Mhm. Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary."

As we shared another breath taking snog, I heard our friends hit the ground in a faint, and yes, even the boys fainted. Although later on they will vehemently refuse that 'outrageous' term. For men do not faint, no, they fall to the ground in shock in a manly way.


End file.
